Peak of Dawn
by Vigilo Confido
Summary: Dawnlight was going through his day like he normally would. Fresh out of Celestia's school for gifted unicorn, he can use spells to his command more efficiently. But a terror awaits as a planetary invasion comes to Equestria to wipe out the whole pony race. Can Dawnlight survive the onslaught as he tries to fight back to reclaim his homeland? Act 1


**Author's Notes**

Hi all! So this is my first Fanfiction ever. Have nothing else to say and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

…

**Chapter 1 Prologue**

**Saviors**

…

* * *

"RUN! I'll hold them back," Dawnlight said.

"NO! I won't leave you! You have to come with me Dawn! You have to!" the mare replied.

"I'll be back for you, I promise. Now go!"

Rose ran as fast as she can while Dawn stood his ground. Fearful as he was of dying, but he wasn't backing out of this now, he though to himself. He then steadied his aim as to ready himself to fire magic bolts at second's notice.

He was worried what could happen to his friend while running away from the "things" that had been chasing them for hours. With random thought, he was thrown off guard as one of "them" was already on his view distance.

His eyes opened widely and panic had struck him but he had to make a stand to make some time for Rose. Dawn started shooting with his magic but panic had overwhelmed him since his magic was of no use against these creatures. They were too quick for Dawn and too many of them for one of him.

The creatures gained ground faster and faster as Dawn kept suppressing fire to slow them down. It was no use, Dawn thought. He had to think of another way to at least put one of them down. He redirected his aim at one of the creature's head. Taking aim and firing it, Dawn saw the same result compared to his earlier tactics. How could he defeat them?

Ducking from cover to cover, he kept laying fire upon his enemies as he slowly retreated. Suddenly, he saw a small foal ran towards a shop only to meet a certain fate. The foal was grabbed and Dawn had to act quickly. He diverted the creature's gaze by shouting and waving his front hooves wildly. The creature dropped the foal and he ran again once more.

"Thanks, mister!" the foal said, crying from past experiences.

"Go to your parents, quickly now," Dawn whispered gently, comforting the foal to stop crying, "Be brave, my little pony!"

He watched the foal run as fast as he could. Dawnlight formed a gentle smile until he saw a red bolt of magic hit the foal. His smile turned to utter disbelief and anger.

Dawn ran to the foal, putting him in cover and said to himself, "This is my fault! I should've covered him while running! Payback time!"

Dawn ran towards the creatures wildly enough as to keep them guessing his patterns. Although he couldn't keep it random, but Dawn was able to dodge bolts that bombarded him. A little bit longer, Dawn thought, closing in into one of the creatures.

Just as Dawn was about to tackle the creature, another monstrosity clutched his neck and strangled him. This is the end for me, Dawn said to himself in a grim tone.

Shortly before passing out, Dawn turned his head around as witnessed the very screams of Rose.

"Dawn! Get us out of here, please!" Rose shrieked with an increasing volume with her crying. She plead and plead to the creatures. Dawnlight was about to lose oxygen and there he saw his most valuable and dear friend die in front of him, a lifeless body spread across the pavement and Dawn unable to help her. He couldn't have done anything. Shortly after, he completely blacked out.

* * *

"Ugh… my head…"

Dawn opened his eyes and a bright light blinded him. Dawn then turned his head around and examined where he was. A tent… why am I here? Dawn thought.

He lifted his body and stood up from a green cot. He held the blanket and instantly remembered Rose. Where was she? Dawn tried to recall the events that took on earlier. Dawn couldn't recall anything but Rose's screams. Worried, he went out of the tent and was stumbled upon a male doctor.

"Ah… you're finally awake. We ran you to some tests earlier and you're fine and free to go. Somepony's outside the checkpoint to see you."

Dawn ambled his way outside the checkpoint and saw his parents and Rose's. The two of them were crying so was his.

"What happened?"

"Come with me son," Dawn's mom said, holding his hoof tightly. She led him, along with Rose's parents, to a field nearby and there Dawn stood shocked with the body that lay before him. Rose's green fur, dirtied by the fighting, lay dead. Dawn had dropped a tear and more followed as he let himself cry. Dawn walked slowly heading to Rose.

As he reached his only friend, he picked up a flower and said, "I'm so sorry. I wish I was the one who died instead of you. You… you had a long life ahead of you. I should've DIED! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from them!"

Dawn then lowered his head to give Rose a kiss and finally said, "I love you…"

The following hour, a procession of the dead were given twenty-one guns as a final salute and goodbye. Dawn watched in dismay as Rose was finally buried and the her final resting place was secured.

"Goodbye Rose…"

Rose's parents cried more loudly as they saw their only child depart the world before they were due. Dawnlight's parents comforted them as they cried their hardest. Dawn too was crying and the tears trickled on his cheeks.

Another hour has passed and Dawnlight got out of the graveyard and he was surprised by a military official, wearing all military honors.

"Are you Dawnlight, son of Star and Storybook?" the military man asked in a single tone.

"Uh… yeah. Why do you want me?"

"Come with me, son. You have some work to do."

"I'll have to talk to my parents first!" Dawn retaliated.

"You have five minutes." the officer said sternly.

Dawn went back to the graveyard and saw his parents coming out already. Dawn hurried to them and explained to them what was happening. Dawn's dad frowned immediately and said, "I will not lose a son of ours! Tell him that you will not come with him."

Dawn hurried back to the officer and said that he won't come as per request by his father. The officer didn't kindly take a no for an answer so he had some soldier take Dawn with him. Dawn resisted frantically and all he able to achieve was to lose energy. As soon as his parents saw the sight of him, the officer commanded another soldier to block them while they retrieve their mission.

"Let go of me! Don't take him away from us!" Storybook shouted with all her voice also trying to pass through the soldier.

Dawn's mom failed to get to her son as Dawn was already put in the truck and it sped away.

* * *

Hope all of you liked it!


End file.
